Darkness Follows
by ShieldGirlforever
Summary: Okay, well I know its been awhile since I've posted anything...but this is sort of like a rough draft of what could possibly become my next big thing :) so please, pretty please read and review! Any suggestions are welcome. I just really need the feedback to continue this. I don't own anyone; except my own character Haley


It was the shot heard around the world. A moment in time that could never be taken back. And if Haley could have seen it coming then she sure as hell would have tried to stop it.

Colby slid into the ring with a steel chair in hand while Joe was being double teamed by Hunter and Randy; but as soon as the two saw the chair they bailed. Colby stood just a few feet behind Joe as he got to his feet. Then, he swung..

Haley felt her heart clench as she sat on the couch folding laundry when the moment happened. She knew they were planning to break them up within the next few weeks but this seemed, off. Like they had just got a second win on Evolution and now here was Colby beating Joe with a chair.

The auburn haired beauty didn't have time to think about why as she quickly grabbed her keys and purse and ran out the door without a second thought. She was glad she was only maybe two hours away; the drive there would give her time to figure out why this was happening. Haley immediately called Colby's phone but it went straight to voicemail, ending that call she tried Joe's and all it did was ring; and ring, and ring again.

_"Joe what are you-" Haley was cut off by Joe walking in and pressing his lips heatedly to hers, kicking the door shut with his foot. _

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as quickly, but then pulled away a moment later. "Colby could be here ya know.." she finished, wiping the faint trace of lip gloss from his lips with a soft smile. _

_"Be real baby girl, he's never up this early. At least not lately" Joe replied, following her into the kitchen and watched her pour a cup of coffee. _

_Haley nodded and handed him the cup before pouring one for herself. "He's passed out still. I just don't see what's so important lately, he seems so distant" _

She tried to concentrate on the road ahead but as tears stung her eyes she couldn't help but feel like this had a huge part to do with her and what had been brewing between her and Joe. If he knew about the secret dinners, or the fact that they spent time together when Colby chose nights out with the guys over her.. Haley shook her head of the thoughts.

Her ringing cell phone nearly freaked her out and reaching out she grabbed it from the passenger seat and immediately answered it.

"Hello" she greeted, her voice soft and shaky.

"Baby girl.." a gruff voice greeted. Haley's heart sped up. "He knows"

Immediately she pulled the car over and put her emergency lights on, before adjusting herself in the seat and wiped a fallen tear. God this was all because of her.

"Joe..please tell me you're okay" she implored, trying not to sound like she was on the verge of crying.

"I'm a'ight. Just promise me you'll stay put okay. I know you want to be here but things are bad. Colby is on a war path; I was just a small part of his anger. I'm afraid he's gonna-" his voice was suddenly muffled and she could hear Colby shouting words of anger followed by another loud chair shot.

Haley took off and all she could think about was getting to Joe and stopping Colby from harming him anymore; tears were falling from her eyes the whole way as memories of both men played over in her head, haunting her like some bad dream that had turned reality.

When she finally arrived at the arena everyone was shocked to see her but there was this eerie silence and then she saw a slew of medics come around the corner with someone on a backboard, followed by yelling; she recognized the voice as Colby. Haley gasped in shock as they wheeled Joe past her and she saw that he was in a neck brace.

"Joe.." Haley whispered, wanting to go with him but she needed to find Colby and find out what all he knew.

She continued down the hallway and found him crouched down and leaning against the wall, Haley came to a stop a few inches from him and bit her lip as she tried to decide what to say.

"I did it for you.." he whispered eerily, those brown eyes gazing up at her and she found herself smiling slightly.

"And here I thought you didn't love me anymore" Haley reached out and ran her fingers through his two toned hair.

"So I did good then?" Colby quipped, rising to his feet and looking around he pulled her into the room with him.

Haley felt her heart race as he pinned her to the now closed door and he pushed himself against her; one hand reaching around to squeeze her ass through the thin material of her yoga pants.

"Oh you did really good. I was completely sunk with how it played out.. although I do wish you wouldn't have completely put him out of action. How's he supposed to get some payback when he'll be out of action for oh, probably six months or more? Geez Colby, its like you're this possessive monster or something" Haley giggled and ran her fingers through his hair as he nuzzled her neck.

"Mmm when it comes to you I'm as possesive as it gets" Colby chuckled, after a moment he pulled back and looked at her. Her hazel were staring at him and he stroked her cheek. "Did you really fall for him angel eyes?"


End file.
